Turns in Life
by Mysterious Precense
Summary: Allie goes in search of her brother Leon and finds her true destiny. multi-verse crossover, the fast and the furious/angel/highlander and many others in future chapters please R
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: I own nothing but the people I created thank you  
  
Intro  
  
Allie walked down the street, she had know idea why she was here all she knew  
  
was that she had a dream and she knew she would end up here no matter what she did.  
  
She froze hearing a several people walking up to her. She also heard safeties being released on guns. Allie turned around in a fighter's stance preparing herself for whoever was behind her though she had a pretty good idea who it was. Giovanni was the biggest pain in the, but she had ever met and toped off by the fact he was a mob boss. Ever since he had first seen her kicking a muggers butt when she was ten he had always wanted her to be in his underground street fighting ring, she had refused and he had been trying to get at her ever since. That was three years ago. Anyway back to the present, the first guy pointed his gun at her and said to come with them and they wouldn't hurt her, "yeah right you aint gonna hurt me, your boss would kill you", he laughed. Allie ran at him and kicked him in the face successfully knocking him out, before turning to the other two, one of them she recognized from her last confrontation, he ran, the other one shot her in the arm, but was  
knocked out because she had been in mid air before he shot. All Allie remembered after that was the sequel of tires and the sound of a doctor tell her to hang on. 


	2. Coming Together

Dom paced the floor nervously; he had brought the kid in off the street.  
  
He had heard a gunshot and a scream, except it wasn't an adult screaming, it was a kid. When he found her, it looked pretty bad, he took his shirt off and wrapped it around her arm before putting her in his car and driving her to the hospital. She looked kinda like  
  
Leon, anyway that was beside the point, Dom was pretty worried about her, he didn't know her but she was still just a kid.  
  
Finally a nurse walked out, "ah Mr. Torrento the girl you brought in is going to make it. Dom breathed a sigh of relief, "may I go see her" he asked, you may replied the nurse. The nurse showed him to room, he walked in and saw her sitting up in bed. "You all right kid" he asked, "just fine if you don't count the fact that I was shot, who are you anyway" "Dom", "Dom?, funny that sounds like one of my brothers old friends" " oh who's your brother" "Leon" "Leon? you got to be kidding" " nope, I'm not kidding" " we are good friends, he works at my garage". Allie thought for a moment, that's why she had had the dream telling her to go to L.A. her brother was here. " The  
  
nurse said I could go home, I didn't loose that much blood, could you tell me where my brother is" "I will do you one better I'll take you to him" "thanks".  
  
They drove over to the house they all shared. Dom pulled in to the garage,  
  
cutting the engine. They walked up to the front door and walked in. Leon, who had been walking down the stairs, stared at Allie as she walked through the door with Dom, it couldn't be, but it was. " What the h### are you doing here" he asked very surprised "and what happened to your arm" " nice to see you to Leon, but to answer your questions, I ran away and I got shot" "s###, why did you run away?" "Easy I was a danger to my family, ya know how for some reason I am a master at the martial arts,  
  
well a couple months after I left a mugger attacked me after school and I kicked his butt, anyway this mob boss guy Giovanni saw me and asked if I would want to join his fight club, I refused, the guy was an idiot I was only ten years old, any way ever since he has been on his case to join, the guy who shot me will probably be dead by tomorrow, because his boss gave explicit instructions not to harm me in anyway" so, that's my story. 


	3. New Friends

2 Months Later  
  
Allie hurried down the stairs, it wouldn't  
  
do good to be late on her first day of 9^th grade. Leon said he would give her a ride.  
  
She remembered the day she had arrived at the house as if it were yesterday. After  
  
the excitement was over and she had been introduced to everyone: Letty, Mia, Vince  
  
Brian, and Jesse (he had also just recovered from a shooting, only his was more serious). They were a great group of people. After all that Leon had called her parents and explained the situation, they agreed to the fact that it would be good since Leon could look after her and I change of scenery would be good for her also, they said they would call the school and have her transferred to the one in L.A. for a time. Anyway, Allie hoped to make a good impression on the kids at school (but not the preppy ones), she wore cover-alls, a dark blue short-sleeved shirt, and combat boots. As they drove Allie wondered what the school was like, she had gone to look at in two weeks before, but then it had been empty. Allie glanced at her schedule, she was taking all the normal subjects plus shop class, chorus and art. Leon was driving a black car, she didn't know the make but it looked pretty nice and she didn't want kids to make a big deal over in (if they would make deal over it she  
didn't want them to think she was better than them) she asked Leon to drop her off a block from school, he grudgingly agreed, he was worried about the mafia, their last attempt had been just last week, but Allie pointed out that she had taken care of her self pretty well last time, did he agree. Life had been pretty calm for the last two months, though Allie still wondered why they had a party ever weekend for no apparent reason, during those times she was usually advised to stay in her room, and she did. Anyway, as she walked the block to school her thoughts turned to how her day would be.  
  
A Few Hours Later  
  
The bell rung signaling the end of   
  
the day. The day had passed pretty quickly, most of her teachers were pretty nice, especially Mr. Pierson, he was the history teacher, he told them to call him Adam, he felt more comfortable with that. The day was pretty uneventful, unless you count the fact that she had gotten into a fight with a guy that made a pass at her and when she refused he slapped her, she slapped back and he said he was gonna kick her a## for that, yeah right she had replied, and in less then a minute he was on the ground with a broken nose, he wouldn't tell he was far to proud to admit to the fact a girl half his size had broken his nose. She thought no one has seen since this had been in the back of the school during break, but some kids had seen her, they were happy someone had finally done something. There were three boys and two girls their  
  
names were: John, Tito, Jeff, Sandra, and Tanya, she liked them already, they all spent the day talking, the bell rung and they said they would meet after school at the Seven-Eleven. End of the day Allie used the school's pay phone to tell her brother where she would be and told him not to worry she could take care of herself and that she would be fine. At the Seven-Eleven her new friends were waiting for her, they bought some candy and talked for an hour as they walked around the neighborhood. Finally just before Allie had to go home, John asked to have a minute alone with her other friends. A minute later and the sound of agreeing voices reached her ears, John walked up and told her he was going to tell her a secret that she couldn't tell anyone, he had a brother who raced street cars -Allie had heard of those before - John said she could not tell anyone and that she was invited to come, the races were Saturday night and John would pick her up (he was 16 and legally aloud  
to drive) "sure why not" replied Allie with that they said their goodbyes and parted ways. 


	4. At the Races

Later That Night  
  
Allie waited to hear the door close before she left her room  
  
John would pick her up in a few minutes. She was dressed in a pair of tight black jeans and a red halter-top.  
  
Allie heard John pull up out front, she ran down the stairs and out the door to the waiting car.  
  
At The Races  
  
Allie couldn't believe her eyes, there were so many people   
  
here. She tried not to stare, John noticing her look said, "great ain't it", Allie smiled up at him. "So wheres  
  
your brother", "over there" he said. Allie looked over to where he was pointing and saw a black car with thin red lines on it in the pattern of snake scales, "let me guess", she said " his nickname's snake", " you would be right"  
  
replied John. Allie looked the tall Latino man over, his long hair was back in a ponytail and he had a tattoo up one arm of a snake, he wore a pair of frayed jeans and a black shirt with the sleeves torn off. You could tell he was John's brother. A moment later four cars pulled up to the starting line, "come on" John said, "let's get up to the finish line".  
  
Allie heard the cars start, then the roar of the engines as they tore  
  
down the street, she found herself cheering along with everybody else. It would be so cool to be able to race one of those cars. Finally the cars came to a screeching stop at the finish line. Allie heard someone shout, "go Torento" as the winner got out of the car. Allie stared open-mouthed at him, it was Dom.  
  
Mwaaaaaa ha ha and so I leave you at a cliffhanger. Please R&R. 


	5. Old Enemies

Allie stared at Dom, his face unreadable. "What the  
  
h### are you doing here and who the h### brought you", he shouted. "I brought her," said John, then he said, "what's your problem Dom, you know as well as I do that she can take care of herself". "Even still she is still just a kid, we were going to tell her when she got older", said Dom, "well I know now, so what are we going to do about it", replied Allie, " well I never could stay mad at you for long, why don't I give you a ride back to the house and we can talk about it with your brother", said Dom, "come on".  
  
BACK AT THE HOUSE THE NEXT DAY  
  
Allie is seen talking on the phone, "yes I'm fine John we worked it all out,  
  
I can go to the races as long as a stay out of trouble and I am with someone I know, I can also stay down stairs for the parties as long as a I'm careful, so anyway how did your brother do last night?" "Pretty good" said John.  
  
"Oh listen I gotta go, some ones at the door". Allie hangs up and walks to the front of the house, she opens the door and is greeted by several guns being pointed at her head. "What the h###", then she heard the oh too familiar voice of Giovanni " so kid this is the end of the line you're too noisy to live", with that he pulls the trigger,  
  
it was after dark so no one saw or heard the gun go off. Allie fell to the floor dead "come on, let's go", said Giovanni. With that they walk down the steps and drive away. They though no one had seen them, but one man had, he walked into the house picked up Allie's dead body, and remove the bullet and waited. 


	6. New Life

TWO HOURS LATER AT AN APARTMENT IN DOWNTOWN L.A.  
  
Allie awoke with a headache and a weird feeling in the pit  
  
of her stomach. "Where the h### am I" she wondered, when she opened her eyes to unfamiliar surroundings.  
  
That's when she saw a strangely familiar person, it was her History teacher, Adam Pierson. "What the h### is going on", she said, "what did you do to me?" "I didn't do anything to you it is what you were born to", said Adam,  
  
"and what exactly is that", asked Allie. "Child what I am going to tell you, may sound unbelievable but it is true, you are an Immortal", "a what", sputtered Allie, "an Immortal", Adam repeated. "You expect me to believe that?", asked Allie. "Would you like proof then?" " yes I would" "very well than", Adam cut a deep long gash in his left arm, Allie watched dumbfounded as thin streak of blue lighting dance across the womb closing it up in less than a minute, "s###, ok now a believe you, so what am I suppose to do about it?" "Well you need a teacher to tell you all you need to know about you new life, I will teach you" "ok fine, when do we get started" "let's meet for an hour after school every day starting Monday", "ok good, can you give me a ride home then" "sure, and one last thing don't tell anybody about this, ok" "ok".  
  
A short time later after dropping off Allie, the man better know as  
  
Methos or Adam Pierson called up Joe Dawson to let him know that they had a new Immortal before going out again to see if he could find a sword for Allie.  
  
Allie was up in her room, thinking about what had just happened,  
  
when she heard the door open, she waited to hear familiar before continuing to think on the fact of her immortality.  
  
She heard someone walk up the stairs, and knock on her door. "who is it", " it's me Leon, you all right, just want to make sure, you were home alone all day" "yeah I'm fine" "ok". Leon continued on to his room. 


	7. Getting Help

One week later...  
  
  
  
Angel Investigations was quiet as the sun set in the West. Cordelia had yet to have a vision in the past two days so they were all relaxing in the foyer of the Hyperon Hotel when suddenly a man walked in the door, looking around as if unsure he had the right place or not before asking "this is angel investigations, right". Everyone quickly came out of the daze they were all in from boredom to help their new client. Cordelia quickly spoke up saying that this was Angel Investigations before showing him over to a seat at the desk. Angel got up and followed. "My name's Angel and how can we help you", said Angel "my names Leon, and it's not me that is having trouble, it's my sister Allie" replied Leon. "What's the problem your sister is having", asked Angel "the mafia", Leon replied shortly. "The mafia?" asked Angel "what's your sister done to them, and why didn't you tell the cops" "we did, but they wouldn't believe that a 13 year old kid was getting problems from the mafia, only one cop even had a slight interest, Kate Lockley, she told us to come to you guys, said you could help". Angel was so shocked by the statement that a 13-year-old kid would have trouble with the mafia that his brain didn't register the comment about Kate Lockley. "Did you say she's 13 years old" asked Angel, a look of confusion on his face " why would the mafia care about a 13 year old girl, no offense to your sister or anything", "well you see, my sister for some strange reason has always had the skill of a Martial Arts expert, and this mob boss guy Giovanni has wanted her for an illegal fight club", "your leaving something out", said Angel, he could tell just by looking at him that he wasn't telling the whole true " maybe I am but you probably wouldn't believe me", "try me", said Angel " well it's not just humans in the fight club, it's demons as well", "I believe you about the demons, I've seen enough of them, but what made you believe in them too", "I ran into a vampire once but I managed to escape by driving away in my car and plus I some demon owes me a hundred dollars from a bet I made with him on the Super Bowl"  
  
There conversation was cut short by the sound of gunfire very close by and then the sound of a large explosion. Leon quickly raced out of the building quickly followed by the staff of Angel Investigations. It was already to late, by the time they got out there Johnny Tran and his goons were gone and Leon's car was a raging inferno. "Oh s###, oh s###, oh s###" were the next words to come out of his mouth, as the rest of the group caught up with him. Gunn saying bluntly " you're a street racer aren't you", " what makes you think that", asked Leon, "because the only way a car gets that big of an explosion is if there is a NOS system in it", Gunn replied, "ok ok so maybe I do street race, what's it matter as long as you an put food on the table, anyway that's not the point right now I got another one at home, what I wanna know is if you'll help my sister", "we will", replied Angel. 


End file.
